The invention relates to a fish tank vacuum. More particularly, the invention relates to a vacuum assembly that attaches to an existing fish tank filtration system inlet pipe and facilitates cleaning debris from the tank interior.
A fish tank is a scaled, man-made representation of an actual aquatic habitat. In order to sustain marine life therein, the tank must closely resemble its natural counterpart in everyway. Several practical limitations, however, prevent the true duplication of all environmental constraints. For example, many organisms and microorganisms that keep our oceans, lakes, streams, and rivers clean are typically not present in a fish tank. Accordingly, certain waste debris tends to accumulate, and must be removed before it reaches toxic levels that will-harm the fish. In addition, as debris accumulates in the fish tank it becomes unsightly.
One way in which waste levels are controlled in a fish tank is through water changes. Periodically replacing a portion of the tank water dilutes waste products and lowers their average concentration. Many waste products and solid debris, however, remain at the bottom. Accordingly, when water is “skimmed from the top” during a water change, there is little impact upon accumulated waste on the tank bottom.
Fish tank caretakers often attempt to scoop debris from the bottom. However, doing so only tends to disperse the debris through the water, as water currents carry the debris away while it is being lifted. In addition, because the fish tank bottom is often made of a substrate of sand, gravel, or crushed stone, it is difficult to remove waste products without removing the substrate.
Various devices have been proposed that attempt to provide fish tank cleaning systems. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,596 to Chesnut; 5,279,730 to Chen; 5,266,190t to Tominaga; 5,585,010 to Dockery et al. 4,035,299 to Vroeginday; 5,269,338 to Figas; 6,058,884 to Rawls; and 3,734,853 to Horvath disclose various devices that employ a submersible tube for removing fish tank debris.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.